Highschool DxD: Crown of Crimson Fox
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: despues de que las chicas lo dejaran por otros chicos. issei decide desenterrar el pasado y con otras chicas forma la banda mas famosa entre todas las facciones: Crown of Crimson Fox. isseiXfemDraigxHarem. (Cap 1 Editado) (Aviso!)
1. cap 1 editado

Hola chicos de fanfiction, eh aquí otra vez sho con un nuevo fic ..

Hoy les traigo un cap de un fic que tengo mucho tiempo que e estado pensando.

Y es de issei como cantante, y como la mayoría de fic issei será traicionado :v .

!Pero , issei enamorara de nuevo a las chicas per con su otro yo mejor no les spoileo mas y que comience el fic :D.

Antes que nada no soy de o de Highschool dxd, ni de ninguna de las canciones aquí presentadas. Las canciones y personajes y anime son pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, los ocs me pertenecen :v

Cap. 1 El inicio de "Crown Of Crimson Fox":

Issei P.O.V.

Hola soy issei hyodou o también conocido como "Issues", vocalista de la banda "Crown Of Crimson Fox".

Ah estaba con mi mascara puesta para que nadie viera mi verdadera cara, preparándome para salir al escenario con mis amigos de la banda pero primero les contare un poco de mi historia

Yo nací como cualquier otro humano, aunque en mi se contenía el poder del Dragón emperador rojo, y ese poder que mi cuerpo contenía me dirigiría el rumbo de mi vida. Cuando era peque o al lado de mi casa había un ni o que fue mi amigo de la infancia, aunque debería decir que en realidad era mujer.

Después que mi amiga se mudara por temas de trabajo de su padre, me dedique a la música. Mi sueño o era ser cantante cuando grande y ser famoso con mi talento, pero un accidente hizo que mi cuerdas vocales se quedaran dañadas por bastante tiempo, y en ese tiempo pensé que ya no podría seguir con ese sueño, porque pensaba que mi cuerdas vocales nunca sanarían. Y para ocultar mi perdida de voz me dedique a la perversión, aunque no lo quisiera a y en mi patio se encuentra la caja donde tenia todas las canciones que había escrito, y que pensé que nunca desenterraría..

O eso pensé.

Después de mucho tiempo cumplí 17 años, me fui a la academia de mi ciudad natal kuoh y ingrese con mis 2 seudo amigos, porque en realidad, al principio me cayeron bien porque en su pasado les paso lo mismo que a mi, tuvieron una meta pero les ocurrió un accidente y cayeron en la perversión.

Aunque lo de la perversión se les fue de las manos, ya que no podía iniciar una conversación sin que ellos dijeran: "!Vamos a espiar a las chicas en los vestidores ", y yo solo les seguía el juego.

Después de eso una ángel caído llamada raynare se hizo pasar por una chica llamada Yuma amano, me mato, blah, blah, blah mi historia es demasiado larga que tardaría meses en contarla.

Mejor les cuento el presente y de como me cree y logra hacer a una de las bandas mas famosa entre todas la facciones existentes.

{hace 1 a o}

Después de mi batalla con Trixeta, hubo una declaración de paz universal entre las facciones sobrenaturales y humanos, permitiendo a los seres como: Ángeles, demonios y Ángeles caídos, pudieran vivir con los humanos tranquilamente. Después de eso mi vida fue muy mal, ya que ahora se habían transferido unos demonios de Inglaterra que enamoraron a rías y las demás.

y yo?, pues, me ignoraron y me dejaron.

Estaba como antes, solo, sin nadie. Desde mi batalla, mi perversión había desaparecido, por lo que parecía deje esa faceta y madure.

-bueno Draig, estamos como antes, solos contra el mundo-dije a Draig en voz alta, sin preocupación de que mis padres escucharan, ya que ellos ya sabia lo que era.

-[tienes razón compa ero, pero recuerda que siempre estaré contigo]-dijo Draig de forma apoyadora.

-gracias Draig-dije agradecido-quizá deberíamos buscar otro pasa tiempo.

-[compañero, ¿Qué tal que vuelvas a cantar?]-me pregunto Draig, a lo que quede muy sorprendido.

\- enserio crees Draig, ¿Qué todavía pueda hacerlo tan bien como antes?-le pregunte incrédulo.

-[claro que si compañero ero, yo cuanto todavía no despertabas mi poder, incremente la curación de tu cuerdas vocales]-continuo-[para que volvieras a cantar, porque se notaba que cantabas con todo el corazón].

-!enserio , gracias Draig¡-gradecí para luego continuar-bueno, vamos a desenterrar el pasado-dije para salir al patio.

Baje las escaleras, y vi como las chicas se estaban besuqueando con eso chicos de intercambio. Pase de largo de ellos, ya que lo que las chicas hacían ya no me importaba. Pero a Draig parece que si le importaba, porque estaba pensando enojado.

Normal P.O.V

-[como esas perras pudieron dejar a mi compa ero, si es tan bueno amable, y siempre esta dispuesto a proteger a cualquier persona]- pendo Draig con una voz de !mujer ?-[pero ya no importa, después de todo si siguen haci, yo podre curar mas el corazón de issei y me quedare con el]-pensó con una cara.. yandere?.

Issei P.O.V.

Al llegar al patio, vi una ilusión de cuando yo enterré mi caja con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero hoy por fin lograría volver mi sueño otra vez realidad.

Cuando la desenterré, volví a mi cuarto tranquilamente sin que nadie lo notara, ya que parecía que soy una especie de fantasma. Al llegar abrí mi cuaderno, lo vi como lo había dejado estaba con todas las canciones que había escrito, y había paginas en blanco para mas que en el pasado, creía que llenaría de nuevo.

-bueno ya tengo mis canciones, ahora solo tengo que buscar una disquera donde cantar y quizás me contraten-dije decidido y optimista.

-[compañero, no que Azazel fundo una disquera?]-luego continuo-[parece que se llamaba "Fallen Records"].

-si, parece que se llamaba haci-dije pensativo-pero, no es raro de que justo haya fundado una disquera justo cuando voy a cantar de nuevo?.

-[bueno, mejor no sigamos pensando eso, y !vamos ]-dijo animado.

Después de eso. Use un circulo mágico para tele transportarme haci la disquera.

Al llegar vi como habían 4 chicas estaban discutiendo con Azazel.

Normal P.O.V.

En la sala del productor habían 4 chicas, que parecía que eran una banda:

una peli-rosada que parecía ser la tecladista, una peli-blanca que parecía ser una de las 2 guitarristas, una peli-negra que era la otra guitarrista y una peli-casta a que era la bateristas.

-!ya les dije que no tengo a ningún cantante que canta su tipo de música¡ -dijo el mechi-dorado frustrado.

-!pero, si no tenemos un vocalista como podemos hacer una banda¡-dijo la peli-negra.

-eh, disculpa ¿Qué esta pasando aquí ?- pregunto el casta o confundido llamando la atención de los presentes.

-!ah¡, issei, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.

-es que tengo que habla algo contigo-dijo el casta o.

-tendremos que hablar de eso después, ya que por ahora tengo cierto problema con estas señoritas-dijo el mechi-dorado.

-un momento, ¿issei hyodou?- dijo la casta a confundida al ver al castaño.

\- ¿maruyama?, ¿katase?, ¿Qué hacen aquí ?-pregunto confundido

.

-que no ves pervertido, estamos discutiendo con este imbécil, porque no tiene un vocalista para la banda que queremos formar-dijo enojada la peli-rosada.

\- y de que quieres hablar con nuestro productor?, pervertido-dijo la peli-negra.

-solo quiero pedirle si me puede prestar una cabina-respondió avergonzado.

\- ¿y para que la necesitas issei?-pregunto el mechi-dorado.

-de seguro es para grabar gemidos de chicas-dijo la peli-blanca enojada y recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás chicas.

-!no es eso -grito el casta o avergonzado para luego calmarse y continuar- solo quiero probar como es mi voz ahora-dijo tranquilamente mientras sostenía su cuaderno.

-esta bien issei te la prestare pero primero dime, ¿Qué llevas en la mano?-pregunto el mechi-dorado, para que luego la peli-blanca le quitara el cuaderno.

Al quitárselo, el castaño reacciono y trato de quitárselo a la peli-blanca.

-!devuélvemelo¡ -grito histérico y entonces las 3 chicas lo sujetaron.

-tranquilo pervertido, solo voy a ver lo que tienes escrito aquí -dijo, y empezó a ojear el cuaderno, y quedar sorprendida por una de las canciones del cuaderno- e-e-esto es una canción, genial!- dijo asombrada por una canción llamada "Zero".

Entonces la dijo

.

\- a quien en le robaste este cuaderno pervertido ?, porque tu nunca harías tan buenas canciones-dijo tratando de conseguir una respuesta. A lo cual el casta o que se libero del agarre de las chicas.

-yo las escribí, cuando cantaba pero luego deje de hacerlo porque tuve un accidente y mis cuerdas vocales se da aron-dijo sinceramente el casta o.

Y entonces las chicas empezaron a decir que no era verdad y que nunca un pervertido podría escribir esas canciones, y entonces Azazel cansado dijo.

-cálmense, cálmense- dijo y calmado a los chicos-vamos hacer esto: primero, issei te voy a prestar la cabina-el casta o asintió- pero tendrás que compartirla con las chicas y ocuparas una de tu canción.

-!pero¡- gritaron los jóvenes.

-nada de peros, vamos- dijo para que lo jóvenes rendidos fueran.

Ya en la cabina todos se acomodaron en sus puestos.

Y entonces comenzaron a tocar la canción.

(ponga: Zero-Crown the empire)

I m breaking static, I m changing my frequency

If I don t speak out, then no one s listening

But I won t live in vain, in vain

We stand on the edge wondering, wondering

If I take one step will I live, will I sink?

We re dying for more every day, every day

So count down from ten and jump when I say

Zero, zero

We re breaking static, just radio frequencies

If we don t speak out, then there s no one listening

Is anyone listening to me?

We stand on the edge wondering, wondering

If I take one step will I live, will I sink?

We re dying for more every day, every day

So count down from ten and jump when I say

We won t hesitate

We won t close our eyes

We won t turn away

We re taking back our lives

We won t hesitate

We won t close our eyes

We won t turn away

We re taking back our lives for the first time

For the first time (we won t hesitate)

We won t close our eyes

We won t turn away

We stand on the edge wondering, wondering

If I take one step will I live, will I sink?

We re dying for more every day, every day

So count down from ten and jump when I say

Zero, zero, zero, zero.

Después de la canción las chicas estaba impresionadas por la voz del casta o, ya que nunca habían visto una voz que pudiera cambiar tanto y entonces las chicas dijeron:

-!lo siento¡-dijeron en unísono.

\- ¿Por que se disculpan?-pregunto confundido el casta o.

-es porque pensamos que serias malo cantando, y te subestimamos-dijo la peli-casta avergonzada como las demás.

-tranquilas, no soy rencoroso- dijo tranquilamente-pero les quiero pedir algo.

-¿y que seria issei/hyodou/san?-dijeron en unísono nuevamente.

-me gustaría ser, el vocalista de su banda-dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- ¿me lo permitirían?-pregunto mientras se inclinaba.

-!por supuesto , después de todo no dejaríamos a una voz tan buena¡-dijo la peli-negra.

-gracias, pero.. Tengo una condición.

-¿Cual seria?-pregunto- la peli-rosa.

-que pueda llevar mascara, para ocultar mi rostro- dije avergonzado.

\- ¿Por que seria?-preguntaron confundidas.

-quiero ocultar mi identidad porque me daría vergüenza que me vieran como el antiguo pervertido de kuoh-dijo avergonzado- además que a la banda le daría un toque de misterio, ¿Qué les parece?-pregunto, esperando respuesta.

Entonces las chicas hicieron un circulo, para discutir sobre la petición. Unos minutos después las chicas respondieron.

-claro issei-san, aceptamos tu condición-dijo la peli-blanca y luego dijeron.

-!bienvenido a Crown Of Crimson Fox¡ -dijeron para luego abrazarlo, y darle la bienvenida.

-bueno presentémonos como se debe-dijo el castaño.

-soy maruyama kitose, baterista de Crown of Crimson Fox-se presento la casta a.

-soy katase okumi, tecladista de Crown of Crimson Fox-se presento la peli-rosa.

-soy coco alistar, guitarrista de Crown of Crimson Fox-se presento la peli blanca.

-soy Matsue uzumaki, también guitarrista de Crown of Crimson Fox- se presento la peli negra como ultima.

Y entonces creo con su magia una mascara de zorro de color negro y rojo con dice os de color dorado que solo tapaba la parte de arriba de la cara, dejando a la vista la boca, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-yo soy issei Hyodou, sekyriutei y vocalista de Crown of Crimson Fox- dijo mientras sonreía ante sus compañeras. Que luego serian sus novias

Continuara…


	2. Aviso!

**[aviso]**

hola chicos, aquí estoy con un aviso.

antes que nada no estoy diciendo que voy a dejar por un tiempo fanfiction. si no que voy a reiniciar este fic.

la razón es:

porque mientras trataba de escribir el segundo capitulo de este fic, no se me ocurrían ideas para contiunaelo. ademas que

al revisarlo muchas veces, note que no se notaba mucho la tematica.

por eso lo reiniciare, pero mas mejorado.

ahora pondre una lista de lo que se mantendra:

-issei sera vocalista de una banda.

-estará presente la unión de todas las facciones.

-la mascara sera la misma pero un poco mejorada.

-estara FemDraig.

ahora cosas nuevas:

-Issei sera Mitad Humano y Kitsune (lo explicare en el inicio del primer cap).

-IsseI no formara parte de los gremory (porque no me cae bien rías :v)

-la banda se pasara a llamar: "Crimson Kitune",y los integrantes serán: 2 hombres y 2 mujeres que seran pareja.

-Kunou y yasaka estarán en el harem.

-issei tendrá 2 poderes especiales derivados de su parte kitsune.

bueno esas son las cosas que agregare y mantendré.

y sobre las canciones que pondré, las bandas sera:

-Crown the empire.

-Bring me the horizon.

-Avenged Sevendfold.

-Linkin park.

-Of mice & men

y mas de Rock y Metalcore...

bueno sin mas adiós.. este fic lo cerrare 2 días después de que suba el primer cap del reinicio


End file.
